


The Truth, Part Two

by Seasider



Series: The Truth [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Underage Drug/Alcohol Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasider/pseuds/Seasider
Summary: Luke adapts to living on the streets and protecting other kids. Then, suddenly, the Big Man in Black steps into his life.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: The Truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775602
Comments: 44
Kudos: 160





	1. Life on the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 11

There had been moments during the last couple months when Luke thought he wouldn't live to be any older. And here he was, still not officially an adult, yet he was positive that he bore more responsibility than most grownups did over their entire lifetimes.

The kids, even Tia, depended on him to care for them. He'd hijacked food supplies destined for the Imperial garrison, rolled drunken gamblers as they stumbled out of casinos carrying more money than was healthy, taught the little ones to beg and the older ones to pick pockets. There had been a few losses on the way - some arrests that made them hold their breaths, but no captured child had ever betrayed their sanctuary. They had stayed safely out of the grips of troopers who would want to ship them somewhere, probably into slavery. All in all, he considered himself a hero. No one could have done better than Oz... except Luke Skywalker, Jedi-Sith Knight.

Luke crouched on the rooftop's narrow ledge that rose over Curved Street. Below him, the night was alive with the usual scum that inhabited Mos Eisley, but above him the stars shone clean and white against the moonless blue-black backdrop of the sky. He leaned back against the curved roof and took a long draw on the glitt stick. It added to the pleasant buzz that he'd gotten earlier from the spiced wine he'd liberated when its drinker had put it aside casually, paying no attention to the outlandishly dressed youth. Homeless kids were a part of life in this city and the more extravagantly they were clad, the more people ignored them. Tonight Luke was decked in multiple layers of colorful garments that the kids had picked up here and there. He still wore the Rillavin's black boots and had added blue velvet pants, gold satin shirt, patterned green brocade vest, and long purple coat, topped with a fringed red scarf wound several times around his neck and a blue feathered hat with a wide brim - in other words, he was wearing his entire wardrobe. Hiding in plain sight. The more outrageous he looked, the more people avoided looking at him. The face paint helped, too, and he'd become adept at altering his features through the use of color and swirling lines. He'd also noticed that people steered clear of him even more determinedly when he held out his hand for money.

Tilting his head, he studied the shop across the street, halfway down the block. A few days ago, a new treasure had been added to the window, one he desperately wanted. A lightsaber. The weapon of both Jedi and Sith. Whichever was his heritage, by rights the lightsaber belonged to him. In the absence of a teacher, he was training himself as best he could, finding skills through experimentation. A lightsaber would make him complete - it would make him official. It was so tempting, so visible in that window, so easy to steal.

So obviously a plant. It was confirmation that the Imps hadn't given up looking for him on Tatooine. The idea of sending one of the little kids in to snatch it kept fluttering at the edges of his mind, but it was simply too dangerous. He had to be patient; an opportunity would arise one day. Whatever it took, he would find a way to make the lightsaber his.

His gaze lingered on the streets, studying the crowds that had thinned out. By this time of evening most people were in clubs or casinos or bedded down with purchased companions. When he saw no one he cared about, Luke leaned back again, puffing on the stick. One afternoon months ago he'd seen Fixer with Deak and Windy. They were trying to be casual, but even from the rooftop, Luke could see them casting surreptitious glances around. He longed to hail them and spend time with his friends, but then they had all started laughing and shouting and punching each other. They were having a good time, just like he used to have with them. It was a painful realization: their life went on without him; they didn't miss him at all.

Like his father didn't miss him. Yeah, his friends weren't the only familiar people he'd seen recently. Darth Vader had been visible – just on the holonews, true, but it had given him a jolt of fright that was coupled with a strange thrill. For months Vader had been on the far side of the galaxy in pursuit of rebel criminals, but lately the Rebellion seemed to be edging toward the Outer Rim, closer to Tatooine. And Vader was in pursuit. That didn't mean he'd come to Tatooine, of course, but if he did... Luke hoped he might be able to get a closer look at the Sith-maybe-father. Just stand in a crowd and watch him, maybe hear that resonating voice in person and see how tall Darth Vader really was. See if maybe Darth Vader would recognize his lost son.

Stupid idea.

The end of the stick singed his fingers and Luke threw it down, grinding the butt under his heel. Moving to the opposite side of the roof, he climbed partway down by clinging to window cut-outs and then, from two stories up, he jumped, landing neatly and almost silently. Next time he would try it from the third floor. It was a Force trick, though he wasn't sure how he was doing it.

"Imagine what I could do if I had a teacher," he mused aloud. Maybe the possibilities were infinite. If only he could access more information on Jedi and Sith, but he feared any such inquiry into the Galactic Database would be a red flag. He needed to travel, to access the Database from different planets so the Imps wouldn't know it was Luke Lars Skywalker Maybevader Laze Loneozner Oz doing the searching.

But he couldn't leave. The children who sheltered him also worshiped him, and now the responsibility for their welfare had become a burden. He didn't want to stay on Tatooine, but neither could he simply abandon them.

"Hey, Oz," a stall-keeper called, waving him over.

"Teren," he acknowledged.

The Sullustan offered him a brew. "Sorry it's not cold, but we blew the recirc fan on the cooler generator, they say it can't be fixed. New ones are expensive at Gat's Repair."

Luke nodded. "Might be able to help you with that." Gat's was an easy mark at certain times, namely when his lazy, porn-reading nephew was minding the shop. "You say the fan is expensive."

Teren shrugged. "Probably about the same as a two-week supply of watersticks and synth-meat for ten hearty eaters."

"Three weeks for twenty."

"Two weeks for fifteen."

"Two weeks for twenty, no less," he stated firmly.

"Ach, you're a robber, Oz," Teren said good-naturedly. It was not a serious complaint, since feeding twenty would cost considerably less than a new recirculating fan.

Luke chugged the rest of the warm brew and expressed his appreciation in the Sullustan way: burping. "See you in a day or two."

With a wave, he moved on, stopping at a few more vendor stalls, picking up business and collecting promises. He headed back to his grotto in a roundabout way, using his senses to be aware of Imps and bounty hunters. That was another thing he'd become adept at, 'feeling' when someone watched or pursued him. Once again his untapped talents frustrated him. There were moments when he felt limitless power, but those moments were fleeting and stumbled upon accidentally. Still, they teased him with the realization that he could learn to harness and use that power - if only he knew how!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Truth: Interludes, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578542/chapters/59362162) coincides with this chapter.


	2. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 12

Frowning, he studied the two stormtroopers positioned at the end of the block. They were probably only on routine patrol, but he still couldn't risk returning to the little ones. With a shrug, he turned to avoid them and entered an underground club a few blocks away. Imps generally avoided these dens, knowing it was likely they would not exit in one piece. The clientele was rough, but Luke kept his blaster in plain view and the face coloring helped obscure his youth. He ordered a drink and a glitt stick, then bent his head over the bar, engaging in no conversations and looking at no one - directly. The unbreakable reflective plexi behind the bartender acted as a mirror and would warn him if anyone tried to approach.

And an hour later, it did. He gave a rueful sigh when he saw an angry young woman storming through a thick fog that was created partly by smoke and partly by the pleasant haziness in his mind. He gulped down his fourth drink and waved the glass at the bartender who quickly refilled it, slopping liquor over the rim and onto the counter. He handed the man a few extra credits. "Stick for the road," he mumbled, holding out his palm until the glitt was slapped into it.

"What are you doing?" Tia hissed in his ear. "Do you know what time it is? The kids won't settle down until they know you're back. And here you are, drunk and high and who knows what else!"

The Rodian to his left snorted and the bartender chuckled. "If I had a credit for every old lady who came lookin' and scoldin' her old man..."

Luke sighed again. "She's not my - "

"He's not my old man!" Tia knocked the glass out of his hand, shaking her head, dark hair flying around her face. "Come on, we're leaving now."

"They can make your life hell, can't they?" the bartender continued. "Not worth arguing. You either go along with 'em or dump 'em. I dumped mine. She wasn't as hot as this one, though. If you get tired of her - "

Before Luke could reply, Tia was halfway over the bar, the tip of her knife at the bartender's crotch. Luke sighed again and tugged her arm. "Fine, I'm coming, let the man go."

"I should slice off his - "

"And bring troopers down on us?" he reminded her. Tossing a large tip onto the wet counter, he dragged her off, casting a glance back to be sure the bartender wasn't going to contact the authorities. The man gave him an amused nod, apparently not at all distressed by his encounter with Tia's blade.

"You're a pain in the ass, Oz," she complained bitterly as they walked through the cold night air, Luke staggering slightly.

"Go to hell," he replied with a bored yawn.

"I had everything under control here until you - "

"You had nothing under control, you didn't even have enough food."

"It was a temporary situation!"

They argued during the short journey back to the tunnel, then parted in cold silence. Luke returned to the small 'room' that served as his sanctuary and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to remove his boots.

"Oz back..." a sleepy voice whispered.

He turned his head. Four-year-old Tessi was curled up in the corner on a rumpled bundle of old blankets. "Why aren't you in your own bed?"

"Scared." Her lashes drifted up, then closed again, obviously too heavy to remain open. "You smell funny."

"I know." Resignedly, he rose and changed into his old white clothes, using the oversized coat as a modesty shield, though he suspected she was too sleepy to peek. He pulled his boots back on, a habit he'd developed while living 'on the run'. _Always be ready,_ Owen said. Funny, he'd hated his guardian, but now he was realizing just how much Owen Lars had taught him.

Bending over, he straightened the blankets to cover Tessi better and considered carrying her to her own cot in the makeshift dormitory with the other young ones. But if she woke during the night she'd be back, and it wouldn't the first time. Once he'd almost stepped on her before noticing her asleep on the floor in his room. So he moved her into his bed against the wall, then lay beside her, one arm curving protectively over her tiny body.

"Oz save me," she whispered before falling asleep again.

Yeah, good old Oz, the drunk, glitt-using Jedi-Sith, hiding from Imps, hiding from his maybe-father who wanted to kill him, wondering where the famous Anakin Skywalker was, and stuck on this rock with a barrel full of kiddies under his wing.

It was tempting to mope further, but the combination of intoxicants he'd consumed chased him into a deep sleep instead.

**OooOoo**

The world was shaking. _Quake?_ Shouts pierced through the fog, and Luke struggled to stay asleep. Kids were playing, calling... screaming? His body was being jerked to and fro.

"OzOzOzOzOz!"

He opened his eyes. Tessi was kneeling beside him, shaking his arm. Ready to scold her, he saw that her eyes were wide with terror. Then the sounds registered. Adult voices giving orders, mingled with the protests and sobs of children.

"Krit!" Luke leaped up, grabbing his pack and stuffing it with clothes, extra watersticks and Fixer's 'hopper model before anchoring it across his chest. He threw on the long, nondescript cloak that he wore when he wanted to fade into the scenery. _Never go in any place without knowing another way out._ The narrow tunnel was the reason he'd chosen this room as his own. It opened into the basement level of Jabba's townhouse, and from there he could get outside without being seen.

Stormtrooper boots echoed on the hard dirt, coming closer, and he felt panic rise in his throat. He raced to the hidden exit and pushed aside the curtain that disguised it. "Oz...?"

Luke closed his eyes, cursing silently, then snatched up Tessi, hiding her in the folds of the cloak. "Don't make any noise," he warned as they slipped behind the dusty fabric.

She whimpered, but pressed her face into his shirt as he ducked and ran through the dug-out passage, not hesitating when he reached the end of it. If troopers were there, they were trapped; they couldn't go back so there was no point in delaying. But still he heaved a shaky gasp of relief when he saw the room was empty save for a few corpses that Hutts stored for a purpose Luke didn't want to consider. He held the back of Tessi's head so she wouldn't see them as they hurried past. She had already had enough nightmares in her short life.

Tumbling onto the street, he turned and walked quickly in the opposite direction, keeping his face well covered. From an alley, he climbed up to one of his favored rooftops and put Tessi down. "You stay here, don't move and don't make a sound."

Dropping to his stomach, he used his elbows to propel him toward the edge where he could spy on the happenings a few blocks away. It was Imps, all right, and they had rounded up the kids. Stealthily, Luke drew out his blaster, considering which trooper to shoot first. Could he take down all of them? Probably not, but killing one would throw them into confusion and give the kids a chance to get away.

He took aim, then saw Simri run up to the trooper and punch the stock of his blaster rifle. Luke caught his breath, but the Imp only shouldered his weapon and bent to say something. Then he picked up the little boy, tucking him under one arm. The gesture was so experienced that Luke realized the trooper had to be a parent, and he lowered his blaster.

They weren't going to arrest the kids. It was Oz they wanted, Oz the trouble-making thief. When a speedervan labeled Family Services pulled up, he knew the kids were going into official custody, maybe even to foster homes. Wherever they went, it would probably be a lot better than living in a cave and scrounging for food.

But why now? No one had ever cared about them—kids had been living on the streets for years.

"Oz come back," Tessi called, crawling toward him.

"No!" he whispered sharply. "Stay there, Tessi. Don't talk. We don't want the troopers to find us."

She sat down again and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

When he turned back to the group, a scuffle was underway. A teenaged girl broke away and ran, and Luke fingered his blaster again as a trooper took aim on Tia. But an officer stopped him with an upraised hand, and Luke watched as she ran behind some buildings and disappeared.

He wriggled away from the edge of the roof and made his way back to Tessi. "We'll stay here for awhile."

"I'm hun'ry. An' t'irsty," she whined.

"Me too." He gave her a single sip from a waterstick and a cookie.

"Why don't you take a nap."

"Oz stay?"

"Oz stay," he affirmed, then moved them both into the shade of an overhang, contemplating his next move while his little charge slept.

**OooOoo**


	3. A Small Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 13

It was mid-morning by the time they found Tia hiding behind a large garbage bin. Luke knelt beside her, releasing Tessi's hand.

"It's our fault," Tia said through angry tears. "They followed us last night when I was too mad and you were too drunk to be careful."

Luke was silent. That realization had already crossed his mind, but he didn't like thinking about it. _There'll be hell to pay,_ Owen used to admonish him, and he supposed this was it. Only he wasn't the one paying. "The kids will go to homes. They'll be better off. Why did you run? You should've gone with them."

"You're so naive." Wearily, she leaned her head against the wall. "No one will adopt me, I'm too old. The only reason anyone would want me would be for a slave or sex partner."

He glanced at Tessi but she was busy drawing circles in the dirty sand. "I don't think you'd make an obedient slave," he joked. "And I'm not sure about the other stuff."

She sent him a disgusted look. "Ass."

"Same to you," he countered, biting his lip to stop from uttering something nastier.

"What am I going to do?" she asked rhetorically. "No one will hire me for a decent job. It's not like there are families here. I could take care of kids, you know... if there were any around. I need to go somewhere else."

"Well, you're not coming with me!"

"I wouldn't go anywhere with you in a million years!"

They glared at each other before mutually deciding it wasn't worth the energy. For a few minutes they watched Tessi play, then Luke dug in his pack. "Need a waterstick?"

She nodded and he handed her a couple, then reached into his pack again.

"Take this, too."

Tia looked at the fistful of credits. "What's for? It's not enough to get me off planet."

"I know. I don't even have enough to get me off planet," he said glumly. "Hire a speeder or hitch a ride to Anchorhead. You know where that is?"

She nodded, her gaze suspicious.

"There's a place called Tosche Station. My friend Fixer practically runs it. Tell him Luke sent you. His folks will help you out, maybe even let you stay there." A profound sadness washed over him. If only his own way out was so simple.

"Why would they do that? They don't even know me." Her distrust was gradually turning to hope.

"They're good people." He had a feeling that Fixer would find Tia much more to his liking than Camie. Someday maybe he would return to Anchorhead and find Fixer and Tia married with lots of children gathered around them. They'd probably even name one Luke. "Take Tessi with you."

She shook her head. "I can't take Tessi to live somewhere that isolated, Oz. She's too fragile, she'd never survive – she's barely making it now. You know that."

As if sensing they were talking about her, the little blond girl came and crawled onto Luke's lap. "Tessi," he asked, "do you want to go with Tia?"

"Stay wi' Oz."

"You can't - " Krit, there was no point in frightening her further. Or worse, making her cry. "I'll figure something out. You'd better get going, Tia. If you get a ride soon, you can make it before nightfall."

She kissed Tessi's forehead, hesitated, then gave him a quick brush on the cheek. "Thanks, Oz. Or should I say 'Luke'? You're not always an ass, you know."

"Yes, I am," he replied quickly, blushing. "Tessi, say 'bye' to Tia."

"Bye, Tia."

"Take care, both of you." Tia paused. "I don't know what you did, but I hope the Imps never catch up with you, Oz."

"Me too." They shared grins for a final time before she left. He watched until she was out of sight before turning to his tiny companion. "Okay, babe, let's get this show on the road."

"Hun'ry!" Tessi declared in a loud voice. "Eat now!"

"Then you and me, sister, are going into one of these wretched hives for a bite to eat."

Keeping a watchful eye for stormtroopers, Luke led Tessi away. Where in hell could they go? It was difficult enough for him to find hiding places, but now that he had a little one in his care, Mos Eisley had suddenly become a lot smaller.

"I hafta go."

"Great," he muttered under his breath. Picking her up, he trudged into an alley and deposited her in a broken-down doorway. "There."

She stared up at him wide-eyed and didn't move.

"You can go here," he clarified.

A look of horror crossed her face. "No!"

"Tessi... I'll find a sani for you later, but for now, just...go. I'll watch to be sure no one comes near."

"Can't." She started to cry.

"Oh, for - " This was definitely not going to work out. He lifted her again. "Then you'll have to hold it until I find another place."

"Gotta go. An' hun'ry." Her tone was plaintive.

"Krit! Just give me a few minutes to find a place, okay?"

A hurt sniffle was the only reply he received, and he hoped she understood what 'hold it' meant.

Ten minutes later, he'd found a woman to take Tessi to a public sani - just in the nick of time, judging by the pained look on her face. That task completed, they headed to a cafe. Luke wondered if hiding in plain sight would work when he was being this blatant, wearing street kid paint with traditional Tatooine whites. Sitting at the table in the dimly-lit establishment, he pulled face paint out of his pack and touched up the colors that were fading. Two humans at the next table laughed, but he ignored them.

"Me too!" Tessi demanded.

He drew green triangles on her cheeks.

"See!"

He held the small mirror so she could study her reflection.

"More!"

"Oh, look, here comes your lunch." Thank the Force for the distraction. While they ate, he pondered this tiny problem he'd taken upon himself. He couldn't leave her alone, so he wouldn't be able to get supplies or food, or even find a chance to get off planet. He should've let the troopers find her. Or made Tia take her. Why couldn't he learn to think before he acted? And on top of all this, he was getting a headache.

"Oz, fix!"

"Don't call me that, honey," he said absently, suspecting his admonition was of little use. If anyone overheard the name 'Oz', they might turn him in to the Imps. After cutting her banthaburger into small pieces, he continued thinking.

He had no friends in Eisley - no one he could entrust with a little girl, anyway. She would have to go to Family Services, but he could hardly abandon her on the street. Maybe he could make an anonymous call. Or -

"Oz happy."

"Yeah." He grinned at her. "I have a brilliant idea. Finish your lunch so we can get out of here."


	4. A Little Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 14  
> 

Hidden in the depth of the night, Luke folded his cloak and tucked it against the wall. Tessi fell asleep within minutes, and he moved several meters away. Now he would wait. It was a simple plan, but its success didn't depend on him.

When he heard the door open, he drew his blaster and edged to the corner. Light flooded from the doorway, illuminating the sandy walkway. A sweetly feminine voice bid farewell and was answered by an indiscernible baritone. Luke lowered the blaster to his side, holding his breath as footsteps drew nearer.

As he reached the end of the building, the man was already turning, somehow perceiving the threat, but Luke was faster. He wrapped one arm around the man's neck, pulling him backward in a chokehold, holding the blaster barrel to his temple.

"Don't make a sound and you won't get hurt." He forced his captive around the corner and part way down the alley. "I'm going to let go. If you run, I'll shoot."

"So much for not getting hurt," Lieutenant Jovay said dryly. When he was released, he turned to his captor. "Ah, once again it's our favorite fugitive, Luke Lars Skywalker Vader. If you're planning on using me as a hostage to escape the planet, I doubt that will work."

Luke shook his head. "I'm not. I need your help."

Jovay folded his arms. "Why would I help you?"

"I've got the blaster." He waved it threateningly.

The officer smiled smugly. "You wouldn't shoot me."

He sighed but stated flatly, "I don't want to. But if I had to, I would."

Jovay's bright eyes studied him for a few seconds, then his smile died slowly. "I see. Well, I suppose you had better tell me what you want."

"Safe passage. Not for me." Luke stepped back and gestured to the small bundle on the ground beyond them, holstering his blaster. “For her. And I want to know that the other kids are okay."

With a wary glance at him, Jovay walked over to Tessi. "She's practically a baby," he said softly, then looked at Luke. "You're Oz, aren't you? I suspected as much. And this is one of the children who got away today."

He shrugged. "Can you take her? To Family Services... or maybe you can do a blood test and find her parents."

Silence stretched for many seconds before Jovay spoke hesitantly. "She's so young to end up in Family Services. I doubt that her parents are... anywhere. But my brother and his wife would be happy to have her. They haven't been able..."

Luke swallowed. "Where do they live?"

"My brother?" Jovay paused, a slight flush darkening his skin. "Naboo. What's her name?"

"Tessi," he replied automatically. "Naboo? My mother was from Naboo. Maybe you know something about her? Her name - "

"I haven't been there in years," the lieutenant interrupted. "She's waking up. Hi there."

Luke bent and picked her up. "Tessi, this is..."

"Karas," the officer supplied. "Karas Jovay. Hello, Tessi, it's nice to meet you."

She put her thumb in her mouth.

"Tessi, Karas is going to take care of you now." He handed her to Jovay, adding bluntly, "I have to leave."

"Oz stay!" She burst into tears. "Oz s-s-save me!"

Jovay held her close to his chest while Luke stroked her hair. "I can't stay, sweetie. But Karas will have a nice home for you. With food and a sani and a real bed. Right?" He glared at the officer.

"That's right. I think my lady friend will find a nice bed for you tonight. Are you sleepy, Tessi?"

"No!"

Luke smiled. "No? Who was that little girl asleep on my cloak?"

"Tessi!" she exclaimed, pleased with herself for some incomprehensible reason.

"Tessi is a smart girl," Jovay praised, and she beamed at him before yawning widely and closing her eyes, her head flopping on his shoulder.

Picking up his cloak, Luke shook out the sand and threw it around his shoulders. The Imperial looked at him. "The other children are with Family Services and will be sent to good homes or facilities on other planets if we can't find their parents. But you have to get off Tatooine."

"I'll just wave my magic wand."

"It's not a joking matter," Jovay scolded. "The noose is tightening around you. If you really _want_ to get out and don't get out within the next day or two, you won't get out."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked suspiciously. "Why should you care if I'm captured and executed?"

"Executed?" Remarkably, the lieutenant laughed. "Considering who's looking for you, that's hardly an option."

"What does that mean?" Riddles, all he ever got were riddles instead of answers! "Are you talking about Vader? He killed the Jedi, he'll kill me, too."

_Luke Lars Skywalker... Vader._

"Possible, but unlikely." Jovay looked away. "I'd better get going. I have to do some serious sweet-talking before I can drop Tessi off. Then I have to get back to the barracks."

"Wait!" Luke grabbed his arm and lowered his voice. "Please... why aren't you turning me in? Who's looking for me? Do you know anything about my parents? I don't understand any of this."

"Don't you really?" Jovay pulled himself straighter, looking every centimeter the smug Imperial officer despite the sleeping child in his arms. "I didn't say that I wasn't turning you in. It's my duty to report this encounter. An edited version anyway," he added, gazing down at Tessi. "Get off planet. If I see you again, I'll identify you and have you arrested. Are we clear?"

"Clear," Luke snapped, scowling as Jovay walked unhurriedly away. Frustration clawed at his throat and he wanted to demand answers.

But this Imp wasn't talking. Evidently he would have to find his answers somewhere else.


	5. A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 15

There was nowhere left to hide, so the next day Luke decided to simply ignore the possibility that he might be arrested. Wandering into Outlander's Cantina, he took a seat at the bar and nodded to Granv.

"Usual?" the Alderaani asked.

What the hell, might as well burn the money he had. "Nope, spiced wine," he ordered. "And don't be stingy with the spice."

Granv raised an eyebrow. "Coming up in the world. Let's see the credits."

Luke slapped them on the bar. "Good boy," Granv praised, and Luke scowled.

The vidscreen in the corner was switched on and Luke watched it while he waited. The Imperial News Network was reporting on the status of the Fleet's pursuit of those pesky terrorists, which was now focused in space near - Tatooine.

"Krit!" he mumbled under his breath. "I hope Vader isn't with them."

The barkeep slid a tall glass across the counter, then leaned over and lowered his voice. "Got a live one for you. Some reptile needs work done on his ship. Over there against the wall."

"Reptile?" Luke followed the direction of Granv's nod and saw a green-skinned humanoid sitting alone, his arms folded, staring down his long nose at the cantina's occupants. "Oh. Does he look like he can pay?"

"And then some."

"Okay. Thanks, I owe you one." Sipping the wine, Luke slid off the stool and followed a roundabout route to the reptile's table. He had no idea what species the guy was and wished fleetingly that he hadn't skipped school so often. He stared at the back of the thing's head. It was scaly, but hair grew in one place on the top of his skull like it was coming out of a hole. Luke wondered if the hair was retractable.

"Do you wish to speak with me?" the reptile inquired in a cultured voice, "or are you content simply to silently admire a member of the superior race?"

He didn't see any eyes in the back of the creature's head, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Luke moved around the table, pulling out a chair and sitting without invitation. "What kind of work does your ship need?"

"My sublight drive is behaving sluggishly. It requires..." One long-fingered hand waved vaguely, and golden brocade slid back to reveal a slender green arm. "...some sort of adjustment."

That should be simple enough. "I can do that, but it'll cost you. The sublight drive is a delicate piece of machinery."

"Really." The humanoid glanced at the spiced wine, then back at him. "I have found that humans often exaggerate their skills to obtain rewards not commensurate with their knowledge and expenditure of energy."

Luke blinked. "Is there a question in there somewhere?"

The being smiled slightly. "Why should I believe you are capable to remedying my vehicle's malfunction?"

He shrugged, though his heart began to beat faster. "If you don't trust me, don't hire me. But I'm good with machinery. I can fix anything. And I'm not going to con you, unlike some of these losers around here."

The expression remained neutral. "What is your price?"

Luke tried to keep his voice steady. "There's a laser sword in the window of a shop on Curved Street. I want that, plus passage off Tatooine."

"Hah!" The being was amused. "A steep price. But yes to the laser sword, if the price is reasonable. No to passage."

"Then no deal. And you won't find anyone else as skilled as me."

Narrow, elongated eyes perused him thoughtfully. "I have never taken a passenger. I may be willing to drop you off at my next port... if I am satisfied that you are as capable as you claim and if you can complete additional adjustments to my ship's systems."

Lowering his gaze, Luke stared into the wine, pretending to contemplate the offer, but really attempting to hide his elation. "All right," he said finally, as if it had been a difficult decision. "Get the laser sword and meet me back here."

"Very well." The creature rose. He was very tall. "You must be sober when I return or the deal is off and the saber is mine."

Luke rolled his eyes in disgust. "I'll be fine," he said tightly. "Hey," he added when the reptile began to leave, "what the hell are you? And what's your name?"

The being sneered at him. "Only an ignorant human would not recognize one of the galaxy's finest inhabitants. I am Falleen," he declared, his voice resonant with pride. "And my name, dull-witted one, is Jaslin Xenar, of the noble house of Xenar."

"Whatever. I'm...Oz."

"Oz." Jaslin's nose wrinkled as if he smelled something foul. "A small name such that could be mistaken for a sneeze."

If that was some sort of Falleen insult, Luke didn't get it. He shrugged and returned to the wine, but watched closely as the lean, muscular reptile strode regally through the cantina. He could believe the 'noble' part. Xenar walked and dressed like someone with credits to spare. "Must be nice," Luke muttered.

He rose and returned to the bar where he drained the wine. "Hit me," he commanded Granv.

"You should take it easy."

"You're not my father," he snarled, "so back off."

Granv raised his hands in capitulation and poured him another drink.

A stinging chill whispered through his body, and he shivered suddenly. Maybe he should have ordered a hot drink, but those were a rarity in the desert. Was he getting sick? He never got sick! "You'd better have spice in that," Luke warned crossly.

There was no answer as he raised the glass. But before it could touch his mouth, it went flying out of his grip and shattered on the floor. Nonplused, Luke sat for a moment, his frozen fingers still wrapped around the non-existent flagon. Peripherally, he noted that the cantina had gone silent, and it was so cold, as if the air had turned to ice. Kritpeth! He hadn't meant to use the Force! Maybe it had just turned on by itself. Maybe...

Blackness filled the mirror behind the bar, dark and mystifying as night. There was a strange sound, too, like a motor that was running intermittently, hissing and... exhaling and... inhaling. Like a... respirator.

Luke swallowed.

Very slowly, he turned on the stool. It was black, all right. Big and black and...

... oh-oh.


	6. Father and Son Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 16

Reluctantly, he raised his gaze up and up... panels, switches, lights, solid black...

"Kritpeth hell!" he muttered when his eyes finally rested on the helmeted visage that had become familiar to him through repetitive databank explorations and INN reports.

The huge figure of Darth Vader stood, legs planted on the floor like saplings, arms akimbo, staring at... Granv.

Luke heaved a sigh of relief.

"You dare," a deep voice rumbled, sounding more sonorous than on holonews broadcasts, "to serve this vile poison to children?"

"Uh...s-sorry, m-m'lord, it won't happen ag - "

Luke flinched at the sudden silence and the sound of much breaking glass.

"Indeed it will not," the Sith Lord said with obvious satisfaction. A gauntlet-covered finger pointed at Luke. "You, come with me."

"Who, me?" he asked weakly, frantically looking around for another victim. "Or... you mean - _him?_ Or maybe... _them?"_

Vader strode away, his heavy cape flagging behind him.

Luke didn't move. There was a new, funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. The glacial ice was melting and he was all tingly and hot like a shorted fuse.

In the doorway, Vader stopped and turned. "Are you deaf, boy?"

A wave of righteous anger flooded him. Whether Vader was his father or not — and _especially_ if he _was_ — the big guy wasn't getting away with treating him like this! Luke folded his arms, ignoring the tingly feeling. "No, I'm not deaf and I'm not coming with you!"

A ripple of excitement in the form of murmurs ran through the cantina.

Vader stood motionless for a moment, perhaps astonished by the defiance. Then he simply raised a finger and Luke felt himself sliding off the stool and skidding across the room where he ended up face-to-face with Vader's chestplate.

"You – you - " Flabbergasted, he struggled to find his voice. Glaring up at the expressionless mask, he shouted, "Don't you dare use that Force stuff on me! Who d'you think you are? You can't get away with that - I won't let you! Don't you da - smrph..." His voice cut out and he choked, trying to clear his suddenly constricted throat.

"Enough." Vader grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of the cantina.

On the street, Luke spluttered and struggled, still unable to talk. He made some violent gagging noises, and whatever Force Vader had employed was released. After a short coughing spell, Luke could speak.

"Don't ever do that to me again! What's the big idea? Where're you taking me? HELP!" he called to people on the street, though they seemed to evaporate, sliding into doorways at an amazingly fast rate. "I'm being abducted by a pervert - _helllllp!"_

"Cease that ridiculous caterwauling at once or I will do it for you."

Momentarily distracted, Luke asked curiously, "What's a caterwaul?"

Vader ignored him.

Luke decided to try the polite route. "My arm hurts. Would you please let go of it?"

No answer, no release. While he was considering his limited options, he was pulled into a docking bay where a sleek Imperial shuttle sat, two stormtroopers standing at attention at the base of its ramp.

Luke dug his heels into the sand, startling the Dark Lord into stopping. "Where do you think you're taking me, you sithspawn bastard? I'm not going anywhere with you!"

An abrupt gesture from Vader brought one trooper over with a pair of binders. Luke's wrists were fastened together and the Sith pushed him onto a bench, none too gently. "Your language is offensive," Vader stated. "Your behavior is atrocious. Your appearance borders on the ludicrous. In short, I am taking you somewhere you will be taught to behave properly."

"School? I don't want to - "

"Your 'wants' are immaterial." Vader addressed the troopers. "If he escapes, your lives are forfeit. Restrain but do not harm him. You will suffer if he is damaged." Without further explanation, the giant stalked away.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Luke called. "Don't leave me here like this! Hey...!" Abruptly he switched his strategy. "Wait - please? I just wanna... ask you something. Pleeeease?"

The pleading tone worked. Vader stopped, hesitated, then returned. "What?"

"Umm..." Luke rolled his eyes toward the troopers and jerked his head in their direction several times, trying to send Vader a subtle message.

The Sith waved them away and repeated, "What?"

"Uh..." He had a lot of questions, especially about his father and this weird electric feeling he was getting when Vader was near, but the odds were against Vader answering more than a couple before losing patience. "Are you... uh, going to kill me?"

"Only if you continue to annoy me."

Luke snorted and tried to fold his arms but the binders prevented it. "I'm serious!"

"So am I."

They glared at each other. Or at least Luke assumed Vader was glaring. "Hrmph. Well... what do you want me for?"

"If you are deemed suitable," the Dark Lord said slowly, "my master will train you in the ways of the Force."

Luke didn't like the sound of that. "Who's your master?" Maybe the Force was creating these quivers along his nerve endings.

"The Emperor Palpatine."

Old wrinkly King Ugly. Great, just great. Life couldn't get any better than that. Slave to an evil emperor, it sounded like a holovid. A very, very bad holovid. "What d'you mean by 'suitable'?"

"Having potential. Being amenable... and obedient."

"That's me, Mr. Obedient." He grinned and winked, hoping to show the big fellow that he was harmless and didn't need to be manacled. "Wanna see my tattoo?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My tat. I've got a TIE fighter on my shoulder, wanna see?" He tugged unsuccessfully at his shirt with his bound hands. "If you'd take these cuffs off me, I could show you."

Vader said nothing.

"Okay, so you don't want to see it." He sighed, considering. "Well...so why does Old Ugly have to train me?"

The Sith Lord made an odd choking sound. "You must not speak disrespectfully of the Emperor."

"Whatever. Why does he have to train me?"

"I do not understand your reluctance. If he deems you worthy of training, you will be appropriately grateful."

He sighed loudly. "You don't get it. I mean, why does _he_ have to do it? Why can't you?"

"Me?" The tone was puzzled, and Luke realized with some pride that he was already learning how to read the emotions behind the mask. "Why would you prefer that I train you?"

Either he, Luke Lars Skywalker Vader Laze Loneozner Oz, wasn't as insightful as he thought, or the Dark Lord was pretty dense. "Aren't you...?" _Aren't you my father?_ he wanted to ask, but half-dreaded the answer. Good news/bad news... sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

After a long pause, the deep voice murmured, "All things matter, young one."

"You think so?" Vader's last words, which seemed almost an endearment, hurt and somehow disappointed him. "I don't. Nothing matters, nothing lasts. Because of you, I don't have a home any more, and it wasn't that great of a home anyway. Because of you, I can't see my friends, and now all the kids are gone, too. You ruined my whole life! You're going to take me off this stupid planet, but only to that – that - _slave-master_ who'll probably kill me 'cause you two killed all the Jedi, I read about it and Ben told me you'd kill me, so what's the point of gettin' off this rock? I never get to do what I want, there's always somebody makin' me do stuff I don't want to do and you're the same as everybody else and now I have these weird feelings and I don't know why!"

Vader folded his arms. "Your speech is immature, inelegant, and lacking logic. I suggest you do not plan for a career in diplomacy or politics."

"Kritpeth!" he shouted. "Don't make fun of me! Who the hell are you anyway? You think you're so great 'cause you're big and can threaten people! You're just a bully!"

"I am the bully who is now in charge of your life," Vader rumbled threateningly, "so I suggest you modify your words."

Luke narrowed his eyes. _Are you my father?_ He hoped Vader would just confirm or deny it without being asked.

"What feelings are you referring to?"

"Huh?" His mind went blank. Vader was asking _him_ a question?

"You referred to having 'weird' feelings."

"Oh." Vaguely astonished that the Dark Lord of the Sith wanted to know something from him, he looked down, trying to sort out his thoughts. "Yeah... well, funny feelings, y'know? Just since... now, when you're around. Like..." He held out his hands. "Like I can feel the nerves under my skin, all of them. They don't hurt, they're just... awake. Does that mean anything?"

"It is the Force."

"I never felt the Force like that before." Luke cringed as Vader moved. But, incredibly, the large man lowered himself to sit on the bench beside him. _Are you my father?_ "I could always do things, y'know? And I guess sometimes I feel things, but not this much and not this way." Daringly, he asked, "Can you feel it, too? Just since I'm here?"

There was a long silence that seemed out of proportion for such a simple question. Eventually Vader replied, "Yes."

"Why is it happening?"

"Reasons are irrelevant." Vader stood. Evidently their conversation was over, but Luke was reluctant to let it end.

"You just said that everything matters."

His reminder was ignored.

Sighing in defeat, he decided on a semi-direct approach. "Are you Anakin Skywalker?"

The tingling feeling abruptly morphed into something dark and oppressing, more violent than a sandstorm. Air was sucked out of the room, leaving them in a terrifying vacuum. Luke flinched as if struck, staring up at the mask fearfully, desperately trying to figure out what he'd said wrong to cause this horrible sensation.

"As you have nothing of importance to say," Vader said coldly, "I will finish conducting my business." The Dark Lord signaled to the troopers, then turned away.

"Hey, wait!" Luke called after him, but this time his call was disregarded. "Fine," he muttered to the retreating form. "Act like a jerk, I don't care."

Without much hope, he tested the binders, but they were fastened securely. The stormtroopers approached, eying him closely, their laser rifles held across their bodies. "I suppose those are set on stun?"

No response. If he didn’t look at them, he could pretend they weren’t there. He had to find a way to escape, he just had to figure it out.

But first he had to decide if he really wanted to escape. If Vader wanted to kill him, he'd already be dead. And if Vader was truly his dad... well, that put a different spin on the universe, didn't it?

Leaning back against the wall, he crossed his legs at the ankles, yawning as he considered his options. It wasn't like he really had a choice. If he ran away - assuming he could get away - he'd still be stuck on Tatooine with Vader and the Imps after him. If he went... well, he was bound to have some adventures and maybe a pretty cushy life with his dad, assuming that's who Vader was. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a light doze, imaging a palace, lots of speeders, fighting the bad guys...


	7. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 17

Jarred from his sleep by the sound of voices, Luke jerked up and stared at the changed scene. The reptile - what was his name? - yeah, Jaslin Xenar, that was it - was talking to the stormtroopers.

" - emissary from Prince Xizor. Lord Vader is expecting me."

Xizor? Luke frowned. Jas hadn't said anything about being an official rep of the galaxy's biggest transport company. "Hey, are you really - "

The troopers whirled in response to his voice and, just as quickly, Jas pulled a blaster from his voluminous sleeve and shot them. Luke stared, wide-eyed and silent with astonishment.

"Stop gawking!" Jas snapped. "Come, before Vader returns."

"What?" Luke rose, following the Falleen to the docking bay doors. "What's going on?"

"I'm rescuing you," Jaslin said matter-of-factly. "You may thank me later, after we are safely out of Vader's reach. Do not run or otherwise attract attention to us."

"I wasn't going to run," he muttered resentfully. Jas yanked the colorful scarf from Luke's neck and draped it over his bound hands. "Do you really work for Xizor?"

"That was a falsehood."

"Did you  _ kill _ those troopers?"

Apparently it was his fate today to have his questions left unanswered. Jas took off at a brisk pace and Luke followed automatically, wishing he had time to think this through. The one thought that kept jumping to the front of his mind was that this might be his only chance to escape the Emperor. But...  _ Father?  _ he wondered wistfully, and was taken aback when he felt the tingling again. This time it was in his mind, almost as if...

Almost as if Vader was answering him!

_ Young one... _

It had to be his imagination, and yet...  _ Father! _

"Here!" Jas whispered, and they entered a small docking bay where a strange ship was waiting.

Luke stopped and stared in awe. It was a fair-sized ship, its trim lines elegant and clean, and it was obviously built for both local and deep space travel. "Wow," he breathed.

"Save your admiration for another time. We must leave and enter hyperspace before Vader can track us."

"Why're you doing this?" he asked, half-complaining. "He wasn't going to hurt me. I don't think..."

Jas whirled on him, the brocade coat twirling around his long legs. "Falleen hate Vader," he hissed. "We will do anything to thwart his desires!"

"Oh. Thwart," Luke repeated. It was a new word, but its meaning was unmistakable. Uncomfortably, he wondered if Jas had heard any of the conversation between him and his... maybe-father. "So, um, you're rescuing me because...?"

"I just answered you!" Xenar snapped in exasperation, shoving Luke up the ramp. "In, quickly!"

"Okay, but - wait!" Panicked, he stopped. "My pack, I left my pack!"

"Does your 'pack' contain something more important than your life?"

He could hardly explain why a model skyhopper was definitely worth going back for. Although he was pretty sure his life wasn't on the line, if Vader caught them, Jas would be punished, maybe even executed, and Luke didn't want that to happen. After all, the guy was just trying to help him... even if he didn't exactly need help.

With a true lack of enthusiasm, Luke allowed Jas to enclose them in the ship and made no protest as they blasted off. What the hell, it was another adventure.

_ Bye... Dad, _ he told Vader, though this time there was no answer, and he thought that he might never see his captor again.

And he realized, with some dismay, that possibility saddened him.


	8. Rescued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 18

They were in hyperspace before Luke had gotten a good look at Tatooine from space. He had only a brief glimpse of a ball colored with shades of gold hanging in a progressively darkening blue sky before Jas ordered him to strap down in the passenger lounge. He felt suddenly melancholy... leaving home was what he'd wanted for as long as he could remember, but now that it was happening...

And he hadn't loved Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru when he had lived with the Lars, so why were his eyes misting now? He hated weakness! "Krit," he cursed under his breath, swiping his cuffed hands across his eyes. "Krit, krit, krit!"

"Come here!" Jas's voice echoed through the speaker.

Luke made his way to the spacious cockpit. "Yes, master?" he drawled, sliding into the copilot's seat.

"Don't get comfortable," Jas warned. He swiveled and rose from the pilot's position. "If I remove those binders, you must make me a promise."

"What do you mean 'if'?" he huffed. "You're damn well going to take them off!"

The Falleen folded his arms and stared him down.

"How're you gonna get them off? Do you have... like, a key or something?"

The stare continued.

Luke squirmed. "All right, all right, what do you want me to promise?"

"That you will clean yourself and those filthy clothes. My olfactory sense is highly developed."

"And mine isn't? Hey, you think I  _ like _ smelling like this?"

Jas grimaced in what Luke considered an elegant and refined way. "There is a sonic shower in my compartment as well as a clothes sanitizing unit. You may use them."

"Thanks a lot." As if there were any alternatives. Luke raised his wrists. "Now get these off me!"

"My pleasure." From somewhere inside the folds of his voluminous garments, Jas produced a silver cylinder. Before Luke had time to speak, the other pressed a button and the long shaft of a lightsaber hummed into view, glowing bright and brilliant as the Tatooine skies he'd just left behind.

"Hey, you got my lightsaber!" Another thought followed hastily. "You're not gonna use that on me, are you? You'll chop off my arm!"

"Only if it is unavoidable." When Luke blanched, the Falleen laughed, and for the first time Luke realized that the other wasn't much older than him. "I'm teasing. I think we can do this. Why don't you put your wrists on the... well, just hold your hands up."

"No." Luke pressed his fists into his stomach. "Nuh-uh, there's no way this will work. There's not enough room between me and the binders."

Jas sighed and turned off the saber. "Pity, I was looking forward to using this."

"It's mine," Luke reminded him.

"In exchange for repair work."

Luke tried to fold his arms but ended up twisting his wrists. "From the sound of the engines, there isn't a damn thing wrong with this ship."

"I'm sure you can find something. But for now, go shower."

He heaved an exasperated sigh. "How am I supposed to do that with these binders on?"

"If your olfactory sense is as developed as you claim, I'm sure you'll find a way." With a nod of dismissal, Jaslin turned back to his console and pulled navigation charts onto the screen.

Luke made a point of sighing very loudly and stomping hard as he headed to the passenger compartment. Removing the lower half of his clothing wouldn't be too difficult, but he stopped after getting his boots off, picturing himself wearing a shirt and nothing else. Sliding down to the floor, he stared at the binders. "Off!" he commanded.

He expected that wouldn't do the trick and it didn't.  _ Dad,  _ he called in his head.  _ Father? You around somewhere? Yoo-hoo, can you hear me? Faaaaaather! _

Yeah, like that would work. He glared at the binders.  _ Well, just use the Force, Luke,  _ he told himself. Yeah, right. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as hard as he could. Nothing happened.

_ You're trying too hard. Relax. _

His eyes flew open. "Who said that? Dad?"

Zero, zilch, no answer.

"Okay, then." This time he focused on relaxing, forming a picture in his mind of the binders, the mechanism that kept them locked, releasing the latch and...

There was a clunk.

He opened one eye and peeked. The binders were on the floor, wide open.

"Wow!" Luke murmured, impressed with himself.

If he could do that, he could probably do a lot of other stuff. But now wasn't the time to experiment, what with the strange Falleen who did/didn't work for Xizor and whose ship was/wasn't in need of repair... and, come to think of it, who had/hadn't rescued/kidnapped him.

Oh, well. He'd worry about all that later. Whistling happily, Luke dumped his clothes in the sani-unit and headed gratefully for the shower.

He wasn't nearly as happy when he exited and found Jas standing in the room, reading Luke's datachip.

"Hey! What're you doing? Where'd you get that?" He knew damn well where the other youth had found it. "That was in my boot! I didn't say you could go through my stuff!" Backing into the sani unit, he peered around the door. "Throw me my clothes, will you?"

"They're not ready," Jas said calmly. "So, you are the son of a Jedi, and Vader does not wish to kill you. He will train you, I think, to be Sith like him."

Edging out, Luke grabbed the edge of the sheet and tugged it off the bunk, bunching it around his waist. "You shouldn't go through other people's stuff!"

"You shouldn't steal other people's silver chains," the Falleen said absently, waving his hand toward the floor where Luke had dropped the treasure he'd found in the sani cabinet.

"Oh. Uh... I was just looking at it."

Jas glanced at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." His face felt hot. "Sorry. And you still shouldn't go through my stuff."

"You are a stranger I have taken on board my ship and you steal from me. I have every right to search your belongings... such as they are."

"I didn't - I hadn't - you looked in my stuff before I took your chain!"

"This is becoming tedious." Jas pulled the chip from the datapad and tossed it on the bunk. "Are you Jedi?"

Luke grabbed his precious datachip and clenched his fist around it. "No. I don't know. Maybe. No. I mean, I'm nothing, I've never been trained, I can't do anything."

"Indeed?" Reaching down, Jas retrieved the binders and dangled them from one finger.

"They just... uh, fell off. Guess they weren't fastened very well." Something about the other's skeptical stare embarrassed him. "Oh - I don't know how I got them off! I just thought about it and they came apart."

"Force user. Maybe Jedi, maybe Sith. Did I make a mistake in assuming you wished to be rescued? Perhaps you wish to go with Vader?"

This guy was sure direct! Luke swallowed. "I don't know. He just dragged me... I mean, it's not like he asked what I wanted."

"And if he had?"

"I guess... no... maybe. I'd be afraid of the Emperor." Luke shivered. "Are my clothes done yet?"

Jas shrugged. "We will talk later," he said, and exited the cabin.

Luke gnawed on his lower lip. He felt uneasy, unsure... and those emotions were not familiar. He'd always been one to dive into action and worry about the consequences later. Now he was out of his element, away from familiar territory, in space, with lots to think about... and even worse, he was hungry.

Maybe after he ate, he'd be able to think more clearly.


	9. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 19

It was annoying, but after he finished eating the unfamiliar food, he still had a gnawing feeling in his gut. Shifting in the comfortable lounge chair, he looked at the Fallen who was engrossed with the ship's control board.

"Do you have any glitt?"

"Pardon?"

"Glitt. Spice. Have any?"

Jas sent a look of disdain over his shoulder. "Certainly not. Are you addicted?"

"Certainly not!" Luke snapped, though that was something he'd worried about more than once. "I just find it relaxing. How about a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"I wasn't offering you one! I was asking for one. Do you have anything to drink on this ship?"

"Nothing that would be palatable to a human tongue." The other swiveled his chair around and stared. "Are you an alcoholic?"

"Quit asking me stuff like that!" He frowned and subsided into silence for several minutes, aware that Jas was watching him. "Why do the Falleen hate Vader?" he asked abruptly.

Jas continued staring and Luke found the gaze unnerving. Or maybe it was the other's appearance that made him uneasy. He'd seen non-humans in Eisley often enough, but he'd never been in continuous contact with one so alien. He was both fascinated and discomfited.

"He is a... he proved himself to be totally without conscience." Jas swiveled back to the panel, running his long fingers over the controls in a manner that appeared completely aimless.

"Tell me."

A long sigh ended in a decisive movement as the Falleen rose gracefully and paced the small area. "A contaminant was released into the atmosphere of a Fayaet, large Falleen city. Vader annihilated the city to prevent contamination to the rest of the planet. A quarter of a million Falleen were killed. So goes the official Imperial line."

Luke shifted uneasily. "What's the unofficial story?"

The dark eyes narrowed and focused on him. "Vader had chosen Fayaet as the location for a biological warfare laboratory. A huge, populated city. There was an 'accident', or so the Imperials labeled it, that resulted in the release of bio-contaminants into the atmosphere. Palpatine declared Vader a hero for saving the rest of Falleen... by murdering the population of an entire metropolis. Of course," here Jas smiled bitterly, "had he not chosen Fayaet as the site to conduct his despicable experiments, there would have been no necessity for heroics. What a pity the laboratory had not been constructed on Coruscant."

For one of the few times in his life, the shock was so great that Luke had no words. Frantically, he tried to sort out his thoughts, struggling to separate Vader-the-Evil-Sith-Lord from Vader-his-father, for only an evil Sith Lord could have done such a terrible thing. No honorable man would have. A father wouldn't be involved in biological warfare experiments — wasn't that illegal anyway? A father wouldn't kill hundreds of thousands of beings... men, women... even children.

But apparently his father had. It was just like Ben and Owen told him. Vader was evil... and his son had inherited the same potential. Anakin Skywalker, the great Jedi hero, was Darth Vader, the evil Sith. So that made Luke... who?

"Are you all right?" The Falleen's off-handed words pierced Luke's brain.

"I... yeah," he stalled, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm... I'm just tired. Would it be okay if I turned in? I can work on your... whatever's wrong... tomorrow."

"Of course. Follow me."

Blindly he obeyed, not really noticing the small passenger compartment Jas guided him to. "You may have this," the other youth said, gesturing to a folded pile of white fabric on the bunk.

Luke picked it up, gratified to focus on something tangible, even if it was only smooth, silky fabric. "Wow, this is soft, I've never felt anything like this before, thanks, I can wear it with — with — anyway, thanks, I'll be — "

"Stop babbling," Jas said irritably. "Do not wear it  _ with _ anything. It is for sleeping, so human skin does not befoul my silk sheets."

"Kritpeth!" Luke shouted at him. "What in hells is wrong with you? So you're green, big deal, you're nothing special! Quit treating me like I'm some kind of — of — sithspawn scum!"

"May you have a healthy rest." Impervious to his outburst, the Falleen inclined his head and exited, pulling the small door closed.

Luke stared at the door, struggling to maintain his anger. He failed, and it dissolved into agony. Slumping to the floor, he leaned back against the cot, clutching the nightshirt in his hands. Maybe Jas lied to him about what happened on Falleen... but that was unlikely; it was too easy to check. No, the hideous truth was that Vader — no, Anakin Skywalker had done an unbelievably wicked thing in trying to create a ghastly weapon. And then he'd compounded his depravity by murdering the innocent victims of his experiments. No wonder the Falleen hated him — everyone should! Why hadn't the entire galaxy risen up in protest when the massacre happened? Krit, he didn't even remember seeing the story on INN!

He staggered to his feet, stripped, and pulled the nightshirt over his head. The hem puddled on the floor, much too long for him, and he stared at the ripples, his mind blank for several minutes. Then, climbing into the narrow bunk, he pulled the sheet over his head. Had he inherited this evil... or had Anakin Skywalker Vader contaminated him during their brief meeting? He'd been weak during that encounter, longing to know his father despite his protests. He had thrust aside the warnings from his guardians, wanting to touch Vader on some emotional level, needing to know if there were any emotions in the man to be touched...

Now he was contaminated. Or maybe he'd been contaminated since birth. Maybe Uncle Owen had been right all along. "Sithspawn," he whispered. For the first time he understood the deeper meaning of the old curse. Only Owen had ever called him that, under his breath when he thought Luke couldn't hear.  _ Sithspawn...  _ an ancient evil passed on from father to son.

"Stop it!" Rolling onto his stomach, he pulled the pillow over his head. It was time to quit thinking. He never had to see Vader again, didn't have to have anything to do with him... and maybe Vader wasn't Anakin... in fact, he probably wasn't. People lied about stuff all the time. This was just another lie. Just another one...

_... "Just one," the hunter wheedled, his voice garbled by the translator he wore, "and I'll leave the rest of you." _

_ "Tessi, get behind me," the leader ordered, but the girl appeared too terrified to move. _

_ The reptile reached for her, and she screamed again as his green claws pierced her arms. _

_ Don't get involved in other people's problems, Owen said, except your neighbor's. You need your neighbors to survive. _

_ The last thing he wanted was to get in a fight that might draw the attention of the Imps, Luke thought glumly as he drew out his lightsaber. But the son of a Jedi - or even a Sith - couldn't let this scum go free. He had less humanity than a Tusken, and Luke had killed a few of those. A Falleen deserved no mercy. _

_ "Hey there," he called softly, igniting his blade. _

_ The Falleen turned, then started, dropping the child when he saw the lightsaber. "No! Luke, don't!" _

_ Luke swung, decapitating the reptile easily. It was not so different from killing a Tusken, Luke noted remotely, though this thing was more human than a Tusken. Would it be difficult to kill a human? He supposed that one day he would find out. _

_ A thud drew his attention, and he turned to look at the monster's head as it rolled to a halt against the cave wall. It was wearing a black helmet. It hadn't worn a helmet before, had it? This almost looked like Vader's helmet. Luke approached cautiously and touched the tip of his blade to the faceplate. It exploded in a brief cascade of sparks. When the smoke cleared, he realized he would get a glimpse of his first Falleen kill. But when the smoke cleared... when the smoke cleared... _

_...he was looking in a mirror. _

With a strangled cry, Luke bolted upright, gasping for breath. It took several seconds for him to fully wake and realize where he was. The steady hum of engines... the silk gown stuck to his sweating chest... the starlit darkness of space outside the tiny viewport.

He laid back, his heart pounding wildly.  _ Damn you, Father, _ he whispered in his mind,  _ damn you forever. Why couldn't you be someone else? Anyone else... anyone except who you are. _

Exhausted, he fell asleep again.


	10. Short Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with FFN Chapter 20

Luke crawled out of the maintenance compartment and laid the hydrospanner back in the tool kit. "Finished," he announced in a loud voice. "This thing'll fly like it's been greased."

"That makes no sense," Jas commented. "Grease as a lubricant is utilized only when and where necessary on specific pieces of equipment. Although, theoretically, my ship might not fly if those pieces of equipment had not been greased, I believe that the modifications you have made will not — "

"It's just an expression," he replied patiently, having grown used to the Falleen's literal interpretations after the days they had spent cooped up together. He wiped his hands on his trousers and crossed the cockpit to sprawl in the copilot's chair. "You know, we could be pirates."

"Pirates?" Jas repeated without blinking, evidently also having grown used to his companion's unusual ideas.

"Yeah! We'll just fancy up your clothes a little, make you more colorful, and we can cruise around the galaxy, goin' wherever we want!"

"Pirating implies boarding and robbing vessels."

"Whatever," Luke replied, gesturing vaguely. "The important thing is that we get to explore."

"I am already exploring," the other answered calmly, "and we agreed that you would be left off at the next port in exchange for your work."

"And the lightsaber," he reminded, abruptly disappointed. "But exploring the galaxy would be more fun with me."

"I am not doing this for 'fun'. It is a Falleen ritual that an aristocrat and future leader, both of which I am, makes a pilgrimage to other planets to observe the natives and remind ourselves of their inferiority."

Luke heaved a big sigh and propped his feet on the edge of the control panel. "How boring for you."

"It's hardly boring."

"Of course it is! You go places expecting to not find anything wonderful, so you don't —what a drag! Stick with me," he waggled his finger at the Falleen, "and we'll find all sorts of new and exciting things — people, places, food — "

"Judging from the little I know about you," Jas interrupted, "it is trouble that we are most likely to find."

"That too!" Luke grinned and then added in a wheedling tone, "C'mon, let me stay on board. It'll be fun. And you'll be able to observe my inferiority more closely."

Jas coughed, though it sounded suspiciously like he was hiding a bark of laughter. "Very well, I cannot resist such an opportunity. But we will not be pirates, merely explorers."

"Okay," he agreed cheerfully.

"And no spice or alcohol use while you are accompanying me."

"That's not fair!" He scowled but the other's expression was adamant. "Oh, all right."

"You sound so sincere," Jas retorted skeptically.

"Whatever. So, where are we going first? How about Naboo? It's not too far, is it?"

"I have been there."

"But not with me!"

The Falleen sighed. "You wish to visit your mother's home planet."

Luke nodded. "Maybe I can find some relatives."

"Ah, then you would wish to stay with them!" Jas said brightly.

Frowning, he considered the options. If he found his mother's family, he might want to stay on Naboo, and then he couldn't go exploring the galaxy. Another of those good news/bad news choices that seemed to be popping up lately. "Maybe, maybe not."

"At least you're definite." The other youth studied him for a moment. "Very well, Naboo it is, and perhaps I can rid myself of your presence."

"Like you wouldn't miss my company!" Luke scoffed. His feet dropped from the control panel. "Now would be a good time to teach me how to fly this thing."

Jas looked alarmed.

"So I can help out. So you can rest sometimes. I wouldn't fly fast. I'd be careful. Honest." He flashed his most sincere smile.

The Falleen appeared doubtful, but replied: "Very well. I will teach you a few things. But you are not to practice anything without my supervision."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he fibbed, and began to pay attention to the instructions.

**OooOoo**

Luke had never seen a planet as beautiful as Naboo. Of course, he had never seen another planet from space, except the too-brief view of Tatooine. Still, he was willing to wager that Naboo was one of the prettiest planets in the entire galaxy. It was covered with colors — many shades of green, gold, white and blue. It stood to reason that if the planet was so beautiful, his mother must have been, too.

"Does Falleen look like this?" he asked his companion curiously.

"It has more water and — ah!"

Luke gasped as the ship jolted. "What was that?" It felt like they were being dragged away from the planet. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Jas scowled and muttered Falleen curses under his breath as he flicked switches, shutting down the main engines.

"What're you doing? Why aren't we — "

"Obviously," Xenar said icily, "we have been captured in a tractor beam."

"From the planet? Why would they — "

"No, not from the planet, idiot boy! From another ship. Look for yourself."

Leaning toward the scanner, he saw a blip that appeared considerably bigger than their little blip. "Who is it?" he asked, though the sinking feeling in his stomach was providing the logical answer.

"Guess."


End file.
